


Die Dusche

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Erotik, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Jonathan Crane erhält überraschend Besuch beim Duschen in Arkham. Eine Joker x Scarecrow Fangeschichte.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Joker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Die Dusche

Jonathan hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, sah hinauf in den warmen Wasserstrahl. Er genoss die Dusche, eine der wenigen Momente in Arkham die ihn entspannten. Seine Finger nestelten an dem Duschgel und kurz darauf verteilte der ehemalige Psychologe das blaue Gel auf dem Oberkörper. Er war heute Abend alleine in dem geräumigen Badezimmer. Im Stillen dachte er über die vergangene Therapie nach. Ob man ihn jemals als geheilt ansehen würde wagte der ältere Mann zu bezweifeln. Ein leises, wohliges Seufzen glitt von seinen Lippen. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, ließ das Wasser ungehindert auf sein Gesicht plätschern. Jonathan nahm sich Zeit, kostete die Dusche voll aus. Mit einem Mal zog ein leichter Windhauch durch das Badezimmer. Jemand war hinein gekommen. Der Braunhaarige versuchte den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, konzentrierte sich wieder auf sich selbst in der kleinen Dusche. Seine Finger glitten über seinen Oberkörper und suchten sich den Weg hinab an seine Beine. Auch diese benetzte er mit dem Gel, rieb das eisige blau langsam schaumig. Der Schmutz wurde in das Abwassersystem gespült. Jonathan ließ seinen Kopf auf die Brust fallen und fühlte das Wasser in seinem verspannten Nacken. Die Nächte waren zumeist sehr unbequem auf den einfachen Pritschen. Selbst ein zweites Kissen half nicht gegen die harte Matratze auf denen sie schliefen. Der ehemalige Psychologe fragte sich, ob die Anstalt jemals renoviert werden würde. Die ganze Innenausstattung war schon etliche Jahrzehnte alt. Einzig die Untersuchungszimmer waren modernisiert worden. Da hörte es jedoch auch schon auf. Der ältere Mann rieb sich kurz über den drei Tage Bart, stöhnte dann leise unter der Wärme. Es tat so unglaublich gut. Plötzlich spürte er wie jemand ihn anstarrte. Im selben Moment drehte der Braunhaarige sich langsam um, sah mit einem Mal in die grünen Augen des Jokers.

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Mannes. Der Grünhaarige war nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet und hatte das Handtuch locker über seiner Schulter gehängt. Der Clown schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge und sprach dann amüsiert: „Johnny-Boy, was für eine Überraschung. Bist du immer noch nicht fertig?“ Verärgert über den Spitznamen schnaubte der ehemalige Psychologe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, erwiderte schließlich ruhig: „Was zum Teufel willst du hier? Ich brauche noch eine kurze Weile, dann kannst du gerne in die Dusche.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er dem Joker den Rücken zu, rieb sich mit dem Duschgel über den Nacken. Ein leises Kichern drang an seine Ohren. Innerlich hoffte Jonathan, dass der Clown einfach wieder verschwinden würde. Dies war jedoch mehr als unrealistisch. Mit einem Mal fühlte er die Präsenz des anderen, hörte nicht die leisen Schritte des Grünhaarigen. Ohne Vorwarnung legten sich zwei Arme um den schmächtigen Oberkörper des ehemaligen Psychologen und hielten ihn ungewohnt sanft an die gestählte Brust des Clowns. Jonathan erschrak kurz, versuchte sich umzudrehen. Dies verhinderte der Joker in dem er den Griff festigte. Seine Lippen legten sich an das Ohr des Braunhaarigen, hauchten leise hinein: „Hier ist doch genug Platz für zwei.“ Der ältere Mann erschauderte schwer unter den Worten und spürte wie sich die Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hinauf bewegte. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen, als er entgegnete: „Ich gebe dir drei Sekunden und wenn du dann nicht verschwunden bist gibt es Ärger.“ Eine Hand strich über seinen Bauch, suchte sich seinen Weg über die schmale Brust des ehemaligen Psychologens. Joker leckte leicht über die Ohrmuschel, flüsterte gedämpft hinein: „Wehr dich doch nicht so, Johnny-Boy. Wir können das hier beide genießen.“ Der Braunhaarige spürte das Kribbeln, als die Fingerkuppen des anderen seinen Körper erkundeten. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Finger an sein Kinn, drehte es langsam zur Seite. Im nächsten Moment pressten sich raue Lippen auf seine, küssten ihn voller Sehnsucht und unterschwelliger Lust. Jonathan versuchte sich dem Griff zu entziehen, schaffte es jedoch nicht gegen die starke Hand des Jokers. Der Clown umspielte mit den Fingerspitzen den Bauchnabel des anderen, kreiste leicht um die kleine Öffnung. Plötzlich drückte er das Kinn des Älteren zurück nach vorne, berührte mit seinen Lippen wieder das Ohr. Der heiße Atem streifte immer wieder die sensible Haut. Jonathan schluckte einen schweren Kloß hinunter, flüsterte dann in den Raum: „Was um alles in der Welt willst du eigentlich?“ „Ist dir das nicht klar, Johnny?“, erwiderte der Joker kichernd, leckte wieder über die Haut.

Der Grünhaarige streichelte weiter über seine Brust, rieb über die Brustwarzen des Kleineren. Diese wurden unter der langsamen und vorsichtigen Stimulation hart. Der Clown wusste wie er jemanden zu berühren hatte. Jonathan verlor für einen kurzen Moment den Atem, stöhnte dann gedämpft auf. Er schloss seine Augen und sprach mit schwindend leiser werdender Stimme: „Nein, ich weiß nicht was du vor hast.“ Der Joker presste seinen Körper fest in den Rücken des ehemaligen Psychologens, seine Finger strichen hinab an seine Oberschenkel. Mit einem Mal biss der Mann hinter ihm in sein Ohr, zogen leicht an dem Ohrläppchen. Er gab es wieder frei, lehnte sich näher an Jonathan und hauchten lasziv: „Ich wollte schon immer wissen wie es ist mit dem Meister der Angst zu schlafen. Immer nur Harley ist zwar nett, aber ich erobere gerne neues Terrain.“ Der Ältere lauschte den Worten des Grünhaarigen, versuchten sich dann erneut seinem Griff zu entziehen. Dies gelang ihm nicht. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte er auf sich zu wehren, sprach lediglich mit klopfenden Herz: „Ich bin kein Objekt, was du benutzen kannst wie du willst.“ „Du wirst hier heute gar nicht gefragt Johnny-Boy“, kam die kühle Antwort. Seine geschickte Zunge leckte über seinen Hals, genossen den Geschmack auf der Haut. Jonathan ließ seine Augen geschlossen, begannen die Behandlung langsam zu genießen. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bot dem Clown so mehr Fläche für die rauen Lippen. Diese nutzte der Mann gierig, ließ seine Zunge über den Adamsapfel streichen. Im gleichen Atemzug biss er leicht in die Haut, saugte sich fest. Das Ergebnis war ein Knutschfleck und ein starkes Kribbeln.

Die Hände des ehemaligen Psychologen gingen nach hinten, legten sich schließlich in den Nacken des Psychopathen. Der Grünhaarige drückte sich fest an ihn und erkundete mit den Fingern weiter den Körper des Älteren. Noch immer unterdrückte Jonathan ungewollte Geräusche. Er wollte den Clown nicht weiter ermutigen noch mehr sich zu nehmen an diesem Abend. Die Fingernägel des Jokers krallten sich leicht in die bleiche Haut, zogen kleine Kratzer darüber. Jonathan wollte sich umschauen, wurde aber von den Fingern des Größeren gestoppt. Seine Lippen küssten sich über seinen Hals. Erst nach einigen Sekunden erklang die melodische Stimme des Clowns: „Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich gerade will, Johnny. Dich zu besitzen ist wie ein Rausch.“ Mit einem Mal spürte der ehemalige Psychologe die Erregung des anderen, fühlte wie sie an seine Hüfte drückte. Der Joker presste ihn fest an die Wand, legte seine Hände über seine an die glatten Fliesen. Seine Finger verschränkten sich langsam mit denen des Älteren. Jonathan biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leise. Dieses Geräusch ließ den Grünhaarigen leise lachen. Wieder säuselte es an seinem Ohr: „Mehr davon. Ich will dich heute Abend hören. Schrei wie sehr du mir gehörst, Johnny.“ Die Zunge glitt wieder über die gereizte Haut und suchte sich den Weg hinab an seinen Hals. Der Joker rieb seine Hüfte an den Po des ehemaligen Psychologens. Dieser konnte weitere Laute nicht zurückhalten, legte seine Wange an die Fliesen und atmete flacher als zuvor. Die Empfindungen waren zu viel für ihn. Dazu kam das warme Wasser, welches langsam über ihre Körper floss. Jonathan krächzte unter großer Anstrengung: „Ich will dich sehen, wenn du mich nimmst.“ Der Größere kicherte amüsiert, löste dann die Finger von seinen. Mit einer zu schnellen Umdrehung sah sie sich für einen Moment gegenseitig in die Augen. Eisiges Blau traf auf tiefes Grün. Der Joker leckte sich über die ledrigen Lippen, starrte ihn hungrig entgegen. Sein Gegenüber errötete etwas, was unter dem Wasser fasst unbemerkt blieb.

Der Clown legte seine Hände unter die Oberschenkel des anderen, hoben ihn so auf seine Hüfte. Jonathan seufzte auf, erschauderte wieder unter den geschickten Fingern des Grünhaarigen. Dieser streichelte kurz über die Kratzer auf der Haut und drückte schließlich seine Lippen fest auf die des Kleineren. Der Kuss war ungewohnt sinnlich, fast schon betörend. Der ehemalige Psychologe ließ seine Augen wieder zufallen und genoss die zuvor unbekannten Empfindungen. Der Joker löste den Kuss für einen Moment, atmete heiß an seine Lippen. Seine Hand strich an den Po des anderen, massierten das Fleisch in sanften Wogen. Erst dann hauchte er an die dünnen Lippen des Arztes: „Bist du bereit mein zu werden, Johnny-Boy?“ Seine Fingerkuppen kreisten langsam um den Anus, widersetzten sich dem Willen sofort in ihn einzudringen. Der Angesprochene errötete noch mehr, sah dem anderen aus lüsternen Augen entgegen. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises flüstern: „Muss ich dich erst darum bitten?“ Der Joker lachte wieder gedämpft, sah dem anderen in die blauen Augen. Die des Clowns waren getränkt vor Lust, hungrig und gierig. Er lechzte nach dem ehemaligen Psychologen. Langsam ließ der Größere einen Finger in ihn eindringen, pressten den Zeigefinger gemächlich in die Öffnung. Jonathan biss leicht in die Schulter des Clowns, ließ sein Stöhnen dumpfer klingen. Wie von selbst bewegte er die Hüfte an die Hand des Grünhaarigen. Dieser legte seine freie Hand an die Wange des Älteren, drückten ihn von seiner Schulter um ihn erneut zu küssen. Auch der nächste Kuss war ein Potpourri aus Sehnsucht und Lust. Die Lippen bewegten sich langsam aneinander. Ein zweiter Finger glitt langsam in ihn, brachte dieses Mal ein lautes Stöhnen hervor. Der Joker grinste spitzbübisch und weitete mit den Fingern den ehemaligen Psychologen. Dieser krallte sich in die Schulter des Größeren, hielten sich fest an dem Psychopathen.

Er hörte seine Stimme schwächer werden: „Mach schon, Clown.“ „Nicht so ungeduldig“, raunte der Andere lasziv und küssten ihn erneut. Mit einem Mal zog er die Finger aus der Öffnung, brachte sich ohne jegliche Eile in Position. Seine Eichel drückte leicht an den Anus, spielten einen Augenblick mit den größer werdenden Empfindungen. Jonathan legte den Kopf zurück und stöhnte ohne Zurückhaltung. Seine Augen schloss er unter größter Lust, bewegte seine Hüfte deutlich an denen des Grünhaarigen. Dieser kicherte erfreut und schob seinen Schaft vorsichtig in die Enge des ehemaligen Psychologens. Ein ungeahnt lautes Stöhnen spielte über die dünnen Lippen des Älteren, heißten die Atmosphäre noch mehr auf. Im selben Moment glitt der Joker vollständig in ihn, weitete mit jedem Zentimeter sein Gegenüber. Jonathan krallte sich fester in das Fleisch des Psychopathen. Er fühlte das Brennen und ein ungeahntes Feuer in seinem Schritt. Der Clown stützte mit seinen Händen die Oberschenkel des Braunhaarigen, leckten gierig über seine Lippen. „Lass dich gehen“, flüsterte der Joker leise und zog sich langsam zurück, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder in ihn zu stoßen. Der Arzt glaubte Sterne zu sehen, als der nächste Stoß seine Prostata mit traf. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich an seinem ganzen Körper aus, ließ ihn in einer angenehmen Hitze zurück. Aus seinem Mund drangen immer wieder erregte Laute. Es gefiel ihm sichtlich was der Andere mit ihm tat. Plötzlich zog der Clown sich vollständig aus ihm zurück und wartete für einen Augenblick, bevor er wieder tief in ihn stieß. Auch er genoss die Wärme, die von dem ehemaligen Psychologen ausging. Vereint bewegten sie sich aneinander, fühlten wie die Lust langsam überhand gewann. Der Joker wurde immer schneller, traf mit jedem Stoß die richtigen Punkte in dem Kleineren. Jonathan stöhnte wieder, verschloss die Lippen in bisher nicht bekannter Sehnsucht mit denen des Psychopathen. Immer wieder drang das Glied des Grünhaarigen in ihn. Eine Hand des Älteren glitt in die beißend grünen Haare des Größeren. Die Fingerkuppen verfingen sich in dem kurzen Haar, hielten sich an dem Clown fest. Dieser glitt ohne Zurückhaltung in ihn, füllte den Raum in pure Lust. Der Braunhaarige löste seine Lippen, keuchte schwer. Er spürte wie er dem Höhepunkt näher kam, wollte gerade etwas sagen als sich ein Finger auf seine spröden Lippen legte. Der Joker hauchte kaum hörbar: „Ich bin auch soweit.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sich der ehemalige Psychologe gehen, legte seinen Kopf stöhnend nach hinten und gab der Lust nach. Sein steifes Glied zuckte unter den Empfindungen. Der nächste Stoß setzte ihm schwer zu, ließ ihn laut aufstöhnen. Er kam in der nächsten Sekunde, ergoss sich über den Bauch des Clowns. Auch dieser stöhnte das erste Mal an diesem Abend, schloss die Augen und drückte sich tief in sein gegenüber. Jonathan spannte sich um ihn, drückten ihn fest in ihn hinein. Mehr brauchte der Joker nicht um ebenfalls über die Schwelle zu kommen. Er kam mit einem animalischen Grölen, presste sich fest an den zitternden Körper des ehemaligen Psychologens. Dieses Zittern dauerte an über den Moment des Orgasmus, ebbte schließlich ab nach einigen Sekunden. Der Arzt atmete schwer, öffnete noch immer nicht seine Augen. Der Clown keuchte ebenso und blickte in das entspannte Gesicht des Anderen. Ohne jegliche Eile setzte der Größere den Mann vor ihm ab, hielt ihn noch fest da seine Beine noch immer zitterten. Der Joker leckte noch einmal über die Lippen des anderen, säuselten dann zufrieden: „Wir sehen uns zur nächsten Therapie.“


End file.
